A Brother's Love
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Atem and Yugi Muto are super protective of their little brother, Yugi. Enjoy reading about some of the crazy adventures they have! YugixOC in later chapters.


Me: I was at the pool today and got this MAGNIFICENT idea.  
IS: I helped with the idea a bit.  
Me: Yes you did *pats head*  
IS: Puzzleshipping-Lover doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Me: Also, in this, Atem and Yami are their own person, and Atem, Yami, and Yugi are brothers. IS: here are the ages: Atem-17 Yami-17 Yugi-3 Me: Yes, 3 year old Yugi 'cuz you know it's adorable *squeal* Also, Yami and Atem are kinda overprotective of Yugi. You'll see why.  
IS: Also, there will be mentions of 5D's characters and GX characters.

Yami and Atem were twins. The two things that were different were their eyes and their skin tones. Yami's eyes were a sharp amythest, and Atem's eyes were peircing crimson. Atem was more tan than Yami was. When they were both fourteen, they had had their birthdays just the day before, their mother had gone into labor. Their father took the three to the hospital. The twins were a bit worried because her due date was three weeks early. The boys and their father waited a bit impatiently in the waiting room. It had been 10:00 in the morning when their mother had gone into labor. It was now almost 10:00 at night. Right as the clock signaled that it was 110:00, a doctor came to them. He had a sad sime on his face. The boys and their father followed the doctor to their mother's room.

"Boys, there is...something you must do for...me" their mother said to them.

"What is it?" the two asked, completely why their mother was having a bit of trouble speaking. Their mother was dying.

"Boys...I want you...to take special care of...your little brother..." Their mother said to them.

"We promise" Atem and Yami ecoed each other.

"Mana..." Their father said, taking their mother's hand.

"Dartz...make sure... that you take care of our...special boys..." Mana said. A couple minutes later, their mother was dead. Dartz sat in one of the chairs. Tear were going down his face. Yami and Atem held hands, trying to keep each other strong, but alas, they weren't made of stone, and tears escaped their eyes as well.

"Boys.. would you like to name your brother?" Dartz asked, sadness thick in his voice. The twins nodded. They had the perfect name for their little brother.

"We want to name him Yugi" Atem said. A smile flickered on Dartz's lips.

"You boys never cease to amaze me" Dartz said. The same doctor came into the room.

"When do we get to see my new son?" Dartz asked.

"We have to keep him here for a while, considering he was born three weeks premature" the doctor said. Dartz nodded.

"And, I am also very sorry for you loss, Mr. Muto" the doctor said. Dartz just nodded again.

"Okay, boys. Hopefully you'll get to see your new brother in about 3 to 4 weeks" Dartz said. Yami and Atem nodded. They followed their father to the car, got in, and Dartz drove away from the hospital.

Mana's funeral was the next day. All of Mana and Dartz's friends had attended. Even some of the twins's friends, Marik, Bakura, Seto, Joey, Malik, and Ryou, had attended.

*4 weeks later*

When Atem and Yami woke up one morning, their father wasn't there. Atem remembered why in an instant.

"Yami, we get to see Yugi today!" he said happily. Yami smiled.

"Yes!" he said triumphantly, throwing his fist into the air. Indeed, their father returned a few hours later, carrying a small bundle in his arms. Yami and Atem ran over to him.

"Dad, can I hold him?" Atem asked softly, to not wake his sleeping brother. Dartz nodded, and showed Atem the correct way to hold an infant, elevating the headand the bottom. Yami looked at Yugi over Atem's shoulder.

"He's so cute" Atem said, smiling.

"Yeah" Yami agreed.

*Time skip of three years*

Atem and Yami almost killed themselves going upstairs, hearing Yugi cry out for them. Well, almost. He couldn't pronounce their names real well. He always left out a letter. He called Atem "Aem" and Yami "Yai"*. The two ran into their room. They had managed to not kill themselves on the stairs (Thank Ra). When they had entered, Yugi looked at them with his soft amythest eyes and threw his arm up into the air. The other arm held a teddy bear. The two smiled at him and came over to his crib*. Atem undid undid the little lock on the bars for the crib and Yami reached down and picked up Yugi. He kissed Yugi's forehead, and Yugi giggled, kissing Yami somewhat on the cheek.

"What, no 'Good Morning' kiss for me?" Atem pouted in fake hurt. Yugi just giggled, and held out his arms to Atem. Yami handed him to his twin, and Yugi somewhat kissed Atem's cheek.

"Thank you" tem said happily. Yugi started giggling again.

"Well, someone's a little Giggle Monster today" Yami said.

"Dad would love to see him like this" Atem said quietly, so only Yami could hear. Yami nodded slowly. Their father had passed away a year after Yugi had been born**. Yugi stuck his right thumb in his mouth and started sucking on it. Atem kissed his forehead.

"Welp, let's go get some breakfast, shall we?" Yami asked, breaking the silence.

"Yea!" Yugi said happily. Atem and Yami chuckled. They left the room and went down the stairs. The two always alternated who got to do what with Yugi. For driving, Atem always put Yugi in the car, and Yami always got Yugi out of the car. For mornings and nights, Atem always carried him downstairs, and Yami always carried him upstairs. What had sparked an argument between the two was who got to do the activities Yugi did. The fighting had upset Yugi, so they promised to never fight again, although, they were really competitive with each other. They always tried to show each other up. Once downstairs and in the kitchen, Yami got Yugi's sippy cup out of the cabinet and filled it with milk. He secured it tightly and walked over to Yugi's highchair***. Atem had already strapped him in, so Yami set down the sippy cup. He went back to the cabinets and pulled out a few bowls. A small one for Yugi, and two regular ones for him and Atem. He filled the bowls with Cookie Crisp*****, only pouring milk into his and Atem's. Atem came over and took his bowl and Yugi's bowl. He sat Yugi's bowl on his tray, and set his own bowl on the table. Yami came over to the table with two spoons and his bowl. He handed one of the spoons to Atem, and the two started eating. Yugi had already drained half of his milk. 15 minutes later, Atem was setting the dishwasher and Yami was helping Yugi out of his highchair. You might be wondering how the two were holding up in the house, with both of their parents gone. Well, let's just say it paid to know Seto Kaiba.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Yami asked Yugi.

"I say we take him to the pool" Atem said, closing the dishwasher.

"The closest one is in Yozenai, and that's a half hour drive from here" Yami said.

"So?" Atem said with a shrug. Yami sighed. It seemed that he wasn't going to win this time.

"Alright, we'll go to the pool" he reluctantly agreed.

"Yai, what a pool?" Yugi asked. Yami chuckled. He had too. Yugi was just so adorable when he looked at you with his big, curious eyes. And he thought the way he pronounced his and Atem's names was just too cute.

"A pool is, hm." Yami said. He didn't know how to explain it. He looked to Atem for help.

"A pool? Well, hmmm" Atem stopped talking. He too was having trouble, searching for the right way to explain what a pool was.

"Yugi, you like surprises, don't you?" Yami ased. Yugi nodded gleefully.

"Well, how about this can be surprise" Atem said.

"Oay!" Yugi said happily. Yami and Atem went upstairs, Yami holding Yugi this time.

"Hey, we DID get him a bathing suit, right?" Atem asked.

"I think we did" Yami said as the two entered the room. Yami set Yugi in his crib and he and Atem almost tore the room apart, but they did find the things they were going to need.

They laid out the items on Atem's bed. There was no arguing or fighting because Yugi was in the room. On the bed was a small bathing suit for Yugi, a life jacket, and two black swimsuits with red trim. Yep, they had all they needed. First, Yami took Yugi out of his crib again, and he helped Atem get Yugi's bathing suit on. It hadn't helped that Yugi was squirming and squealing the entire time. 15 minutes later, Yugi was laying on Atem's bed on his stomach. He had a huge smile on his face. Atem and Yami were quite drained from getting the three-year old into his bathing suit. Once they had regained their energy, which took 5 minutes, Atem stayed in the room with Yugi while Yami went to go change. Once he cam back, they alternated. Once ready, they went to the car. Yami got in the passenger side, and Atem got Yugi situated in his toddler seat. Once he was buckled in, Atem closed the door and got in the driver's side. He started the car, and they were off.

On the way to the pool, Yami and Atem played games with Yugi, but it was mostly Yami playing so Atem could concentrate on driving.

"Okay. Now, find something that's the color...black" Yami said.

"You an' Aem's hai!" Yugi said triumphantly.

Yami and Atem found it hard to contain their laughter.

"Good, job, Yugi" Yami said, once he had regained his composure. After that, the rest of the car ride was silent, due to the face that Yugi fell asleep. Once at the pool in Yozenai, Atem and Yami got out. Atem went to go and pay for their entrance while Yami woke the sleeping Yugi and got him from the car. Once Atem paied the entrance fee, he, Yami, and Yugi walked through the locker room. Luckily for the twins, there was only rows of lockers. When they got back outside, to the pool part, they found a good spot. Yami took Yugi's shirt off of him and started to put on his life jacket. Atem took off his shirt and got out the sunscreen. He put a small ammount in his hand and started to apply it to Yugi's face and arms and legs. Yugi then waited patiently as Yami took off his shirt and he and Atem put on sunscreen. Once they were ready, Yami picked up Yugi and went into the water. At first, Ygi clung to his older brother, as if he were afraid to get wet, but Yami knew the reason why. The water was freezing cold! After a while of Yugi clinging to him, Yami managed to coax Yugi into letting him go. The first thing Yugi did? He splashed water in Yami's face and started to laugh. It was impossible to stay mad at im. Yami and Atem started to laugh as well. Yugi and Yami laughed harder when Yugi splashed Atem's face.

Me: Okay, I wanna end it there. IS: Now, let's explain the astericks.  
Me: *There ARE toddler cribs. I know that they exsist.  
IS: **Think how Lady Montague died in Romeo and Juliet. She died because Romeo was banished from Verona. Dartz died because he was lonely.  
Me: ***Yugi uses a highchair because he's still really tiny xD IS: ****What kid wouldn't like Cookie Crisp? It's basically cookies for breakfast! 


End file.
